


That's Not on the Script, Park! (CHANBAEK)

by kyliecb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Boys' Love, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Set Between SOTUS and SOTUS S, Thailand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliecb6104/pseuds/kyliecb6104
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a fresh model in Thailand and was forced to debut as an actor to make a name. He did expect the slightest changes in his career, but things got a bit different when he found out that he was being casted to a Boys Love series, and his partner turned out to be the highest-paid model in the industry, Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 45





	That's Not on the Script, Park! (CHANBAEK)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I've written last 2018. The setting of the shoot used in the story is based on the Thai Boys' Love Series, "SOTUS".

Step step step. Step step step.

Messing up his once blow-dried hair, Byun Baekhyun continued on going back and forth his dressing room. The thomping of his nike rubber shoes was the only sound that can be heard, plus his unoccassional sighs and disturbed breaths.

"Why did I agree to this again?" He said, pulling his hair out of frustration. "Ah yes, because I need to get the public's attention." Baekhyun walked across the room. "So why did I smile back when that Chanyeol smiled at me? Ah, because his still my co-actor even though he irritates me a lot." Baekhyun walked across again. "Yes, yes. That's right, professionalism. I'm just being professional. I still hate him."

Baekhyun seemed unstoppable to his exaggerated mannerism whenever he's nervous, but he was stopped when the door clicked open and a certain voice dominated the four corners of the room. "Well, won't you say hello to your fellow worker here, Mr. Byun?"

He didn't know how on earth, but Baekhyun did manage to look at the creature standing on his doorstep. He straightened himself, faking a confidence. "Excuse me?"

It was all Baekhyun managed to say. 'Excuse me' was a lame retort, but since the said model was having too many problems to deal with all at the same time, Park Chanyeol, who turned out to be his "partner" in this project, seemed to be less important to pay attention to.

"The word 'hello' is actually shorter than 'excuse me', just so you know. And just for you to know, we've been working for three weeks already. You still hate me until now?" Chanyeol said, half-laughing, leaning his head on the half-closed door beside him as he crossed his arms. Totally a move only a flirtatious guy would do. So typical of him. "You could've just said hello to me than excusing yourself. I think that's better."

Baekhyun fought the urge to roll his eyes. The jerk was getting on his nerves eversince day one. He was trying to win the spotlight all for himself, leaving Baekhyun looking like he's the one who's being rude when all the latter ever did was to act all professional, so he could impress the director and the producers. Baekhyun was all prim and proper when it comes to work, and now there goes this giant who's practically ruining his image.

"There you are, Mr. Park! Please follow me. Your makeup artist is already waiting." A small female staff suddenly appeared, catching her breath. It seemed like the poor staff was looking for the giant all over the place. "Please do remain inside your room afterwards and wait until the director calls everyone."

Chanyeol looked like he still doesn't want to go, but the said female looked rushed and still catching her breath so the tall male just nodded at her. It was Chanyeol's turn to excuse himself. "I'll be going first then," he waved a hand. Baekhyun just remained still, but failed to avoid sticking out his tounge like a child when Chanyeol accidentally stepped on the staff's foot.

Truth be told, Baekhyun was never rude. He was never lazy and uncommitted to his job as well, but he was one of those people who tried to make a name but failed to catch the public's eyes on the first shot. It was a really tight competition, so though Baekhyun was new and it was normal to fail on the first try, pressure ate him up. Baekhyun's dream since childhood was to be a model, and Thailand gave him that despite him being Korean by blood. However, things just didn't turn out just how he wanted it to be, and so out of desperation he asked Junmyeon, his manager, to make one smart move to make Model Byun remarkable to the public.

But Baekhyun didn't know that that one smart move turned out to be like this.

Junmyeon has decided to force Baekhyun into acting for a larger target audience. The latter wasn't agreeing to any of that, and it took Junmyeon four large bottles of soju and a tipsy Baekhyun before the model signed the contract he readied with Producer Zhang.

Of course, Baekhyun did know what Junmyeon was asking (or maybe forcing) him to get into. He didn't at first; in fact, he almost threw a fit when he found out it was a Boys Love series that he was going to do and that he couldn't back out since he already signed the contract. Baekhyun knew eversince that he was open to any sexes. Gender wasn't a big deal for him, but he wasn't vocal to it either. Besides, he heard rumors that producers and directors of BL series only get straight guys as their actors. And though Baekhyun hasn't actually gotten a boyfriend before, he knew he isn't a hundred percent straight at all.

Thinking about all these issues upon himself, Baekhyun sighed in frustration. All he ever wanted was to mark his name in the modeling industry. Just why does he even need to do this?

*  
It was a month and a week since the shoot started, and Baekhyun was still not doing fine.

This time, it wasn't about him being forced into acting anymore. Or his barely surviving modeling career. Or even his partner in the said series. But something else.

As soon as the shoot for the day ended, Baekhyun started stomping his feet on the way his post, grabbing his things so he could get the way home. He was incredibly pissed off since last week, as he felt deceived by everyone around him. And by everyone he meant Manager Kim, Producer Zhang, Director Wu, his makeup artist and close friend Chen, and even his full-of-himself workmate and partner, Park Chanyeol.

Especially Chanyeol.

Baekhyun couldn't believe everyone would go overboard just so they could make him "get along" with Park Chanyeol. What he meant was, he wasn't oblivious to the fact that his manager, the PD and the director knew how much he didn't like the guts of the taller guy. Their first meeting was a mess and it was not unknown to everyone. Moreover, the smaller was aware that Junmyeon knew how much he regretted signing the contract, and that he wasn't really into the acting industry.

But despite the circumstances, Baekhyun did his best to do the project and act professional because first and foremost, he wanted to be responsible in his every decision. And he was separating his personal life to his work.

However, his best wasn't the best for everybody else.

Just last week, a month after starting the shoot, everyone participated in a plan that aimed Baekhyun and Chanyeol's "cold war" to end. A few minutes before leaving the set, they intentionally locked the both of them in a stock room and left them there to be together until morning. Baekhyun was furious, but things turned out fine in the end. Both of them even had the chance to share stories of their personal lives. Baekhyun almost decided Chanyeol was fine as an acquaintance, or even as a friend.

Almost.

The next morning, Chanyeol turned out that he knew the plan all along. And Baekhyun was left to be the dumb one to fall for it.

"Baekhyun."

The small guy stopped in his tracks as he heard his name. His clutch on his things tightened when he realized who called him. He can already feel Chanyeol's presence behind his back.

"Baekhyun, are you alright?"

Baekhyun turned to face the taller after heaving a sigh. There he looked at Chanyeol like he was boring him to death. Though Baekhyun was more irritated with this man in front of him more than the last time, he tried to look as if Chanyeol was still nothing but a nuisance to him. He pretended to be unaffected with the last incident. But the truth is, Baekhyun almost looked to him as a new friend in his life. And he was serious about that.

Before Chanyeol could utter a word, Baekhyun went with his speech.

"I know you know how much I hate your guts, Park Chanyeol", he started, "Our first meeting was a mess, and I hated how much you teased me about that. I hated how you seem to flirt with me, though you explained it's just your way to be comfortable since we will be acting as a couple. I hated you because you knew how much of a fail my career was, and that I was forced into this because I needed to make a name of myself. And I hated you because I feel like you're looking down on me because you were so successful in the field that I'm trying to get into." He stopped, breathless.

Chanyeol was left speechless.

He saw Baekhyun sigh again, only to finish what he wanted to say. "I have so many reasons to tell if you'll ask why I don't like you. But it doesn't mean I can't be professional and do my best into making this project a success. And when you guys planned all that, it felt like you aren't trusting my professionalism."

Baekhyun stepped a foot, he was about to go this time, to finally leave this hell of a guy who thought his newly acquired friend, but he was stopped.

"Baekhyun, I'm sorry."

It was so new to his ears. Park Chanyeol was nothing but a high-paid model, an incoming actor and a full-of-himself man who happened to be Baekhyun's partner in a series. That was who he was for Baekhyun. He was never polite. He was never kind. He was never serious.

He never said sorry. He was never sincere. He never called Baekhyun with his first name.

But because of those words, Baekhyun seemed to have the need to clutch the heart that reacted in his chest.

"I'm really sorry about that, Baekhyun."

And that was when everything about Park Chanyeol changed.

**

"Cut!"

Director Wu shouted on top of his lungs, clearly irritated. Baekhyun, disapointed with himself, started cursing all the possible curses insided his head towards the oblivious Chanyeol in front of him. He released his grip on the taller's coat beneath his shoulder, leaning on the bridge afterwards.

Director Wu facepalmed. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Please. It's already the 3rd take. It's just a simple kiss on the lips, okay? I thought we already sorted this out?"

Baekhyun sighed in irritation. If it wasn't for Chanyeol's fucking adlib, he wouldn't be dumbfounded like this and stop from focusing on executing this goddamned kissing scene on the bridge. Kissing wasn't a big deal to Baekhyun, he believes it's just skin against skin, but the taller man was making it hard for him.

It wasn't for anyone to be nornal when all the person in front of them do is to lowkey flirt with him and utter unexpected words.

"I remember brushing my teeth and rinsing it with mouth wash. What is the problem about the kiss, Mr. Byun?"

Chanyeol was back at it again. After Baekhyun confronted him, all Chanyeol did was to call him on his surname again and tease him then and there.

And add more lines beyond what's written on the script.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in irritation as a reply. "That wasn't supposed to be your line, Park. Can't you just do what is written on the script?"

Chanyeol just smirked. "Don't you know adlibs, Byun?"

Adlibs. It was always Chanyeol's reason. Baekhyun didn't even know why the director isn't reacting about it at all. Chanyeol was clearly being a douchebag and a dumb as a first time actor for not obeying the script and all. Baekhyun wouldn't even dare to care, but his work was being affected as well. Unfortunately, whenever Baekhyun commented about it, the taller would say that something's lacking on his lines from the script, and that he felt like adding those lines to fit Chance's personality, the role he was playing.

But Baekhyun didn't buy it.

Chance knows his ways towards his senior Blake, but with the adlibs, it seemed to Baekhyun that it wasn't Chance that he was talking to everytime, but Chanyeol.

And he was damned confused.

"Okay, let's get back at it again", they heard Director Wu say, "Again, we're gonna be needing to shoot this three times for different angles. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, please do it successfully this time."

***

"Aren't you tired, Chance?" Baekhyun threw his line again, doing the scene for the nth time this day. He started feeling ashamed for failing such a simple scene for Director Wu, and so he was trying his best to do it this time. The director just said again that they will be shooting three times for different angles, and that made him feel more guilty. Determined, he internalized and acted as his character, Blake.

Chanyeol had a different aura when Baekhyun looked at him. It was Chance who was there. "No, I'm not tired."

"But you kept on following me", Baekhyun replied, following the script. "You aren't even sure where I will go, or when I will stop. Aren't you tired at all?"

"No."

Baekhyun was about to say his next line, but Chanyeol adlibbed again, making his lose his tracks. Again. "I already told you my feelings, and I know you understand what that means."

"I.." Baekhyun started.

"Won't you accept me?"

Suddenly Chanyeol's aura shifted. He looked at the older just like how he normally looked at him as Park Chanyeol. "Blake?"

Baekhyun's heart started pounding.

Baekhyun awkwardly turned his head to look at the view the bridge was offering, trying to regain his focus. "But you know that I can be sometimes stupid, right?" he said, ignoring the tanrums his heart was making. "Y-you do know, that I sulk at times and could be really irritating? That I'm not a morning person and I wake up late everytime unlike you?"

"I do know that."

Baekhyun turned his head again towards the person he was talking to, hoping that the taller was back at being Chance.

But he was greeted by the eyes of Park Chanyeol. And Chance was nowhere near where Baekhyun was.

Baekhyun started stuttering again. "E-even.. even if you know all that.. you still accept me?"

The taller answered fast. "Yes. Of course." Chance--no, Chanyeol smiled. "What about me? Will you accept me?"

Baekhyun looked down, both because it was written on the script and because he wanted to calm his raging heart. He breathed deep before facing the latter again, uttering his next line. "But I still don't know a lot about you, Chance."

And Baekhyun didn't know whether it was Chance or Chanyeol that had the face of disapointment and hurt that was in front of him when he turned to look back again. His heart raged even more.

But he was professional. And he was going to follow what Blake has to do in this scene.

Baekhyun smiled knowingly, placing a hand on Chanyeol's left shoulder. "But I want to know more about you."

With that, like what was written, Chanyeol smiled as well. "What do you mean by that?"

Baekhyun breathed deep again before pulling Park Chanyeol by the hand that was on his shoulder, kissing him on the lips.

Chanyeol smiled within the kiss. Another thing he did that wasn't on the script.

"And, CUT! Perfect!"

****

Everybody on the set clapped their hands and wai-ed* (*wai - an act of respect in Thailand, with the person's hands together placed in front of their foreheads/upper part of their faces as an act of respect to elderly/senior/other people) each other as Chanyeol dropped the last line of the last scene being filmed for the day. Everybody was exhausted, not to mention the sun which has set hours ago and the moon which glowed on the night sky.

The director and the PDs reviewed the filmed scene, speculating. They were already filming the last parts of the series, and the scene was one of the common cheesy ones in many romantic dramas. Chance and Blake were on a rooftop after enjoying a party with their schoolmates downstairs. The atmosphere was cozy, and both of them were talking about what they were to each other already. The scene may be cliche, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun perfected it.

But Baekhyun wasn't on anywhere near perfect as of the moment. He was left standing on the middle of the setup, deep in his thoughts. He didn't even realize he was clutching onto one of Chanyeol's wrists, as how one of his mannerisms go.

"Hey." Chanyeol called. "The shoot is finished. You may want to release your hold on me, Mr. Byun."

It took Baekhyun a few more seconds before snapping out of his trance. He threw the taller's arm in the thin air, away from him.

"Ouch! You just threw my limb away, Byun!" Chanyeol reacted, lowering his voice to prevent a scene.

Baekhyun frowned him. "What was that for?"

"What was 'what' for?"

The smaller male hissed. Chanyeol was there at it again, playing safe. "That wasn't on the script, Park."

Baekhyun's blood was almost boiling. Though he didn't like the idea of acting at first, he was was still dedicated to it that he made sure to read the whole script for today from tip to tip.

And never in the script came those lines.

They were already on the last parts of the show. Chance and Blake were already in a relationship but it wasn't written that Chance was supposed to say those. But why did Baekhyun hear those words? Are they just his illusions? Does he need to sleep it off?

"How can you be so sure? That wasn't even your line in the first place." Baekhyun sighed in frustration as Chanyeol tried to sound innocent and casual, pissing him more. Of course, it wasn't Baekhyun's line after all.

"Yeah, right. I must have heard it wrong." He whispered to himself.

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's manager call and Chanyeol immediately went to him, unbothered. Baekhyun was left, only to sigh again.

And when Baekhyun was about to walk away so he could settle going home, he hear Chanyeol call him.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun was frozen in tracks.

"Do you know it or you just didn't really notice?"

The smaller male was confused. What was it that he did not notice?

"W-what?" He turned to face the taller.

"When I said I like you, it was after the director said 'cut'. Baekhyun, when you heard me say those words, it wasn't Chance who was talking." Chanyeol sighed, "It was me."

Chanyeol walked towards the smaller so he could be nearer. "Don't you still get it? I always try to show you. Chance is different from me. But I always try to reconcile both personalities just so I could say it to you." He breathed. "What do you think are those adlibs for?" He said, softer this time.

Baekhyun's eyes widened in suprise. It was Chanyeol. It wasn't Chance.

It was Chanyeol all along. The eyes. The stare. The aura.

The adlibs.

"I think I like you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun realized it was Chanyeol, not Chance, who confessed to him minutes ago. And it was because it wasn't Blake who was smiling at the taller earlier when he confessed.

It was Baekhyun.

"Well.. I think I like you, too."

The both exchanged smiles. Without further words mentioned, both actors understood each other.

They know that after this drama, another chapter will open.

\--


End file.
